


Generation Nothing

by Chieana



Series: OG Killjoys-verse [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Action, Background Relationships, Birth Control, Danger Days Era, Domestic, Escape, Gen, Gun Fight, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Menstruation, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: “Hey, Diamond, you got a plan?” Mary asked as he shuffled into the room. Diamond turned around and shrugged.“Same as usual. I know where we need to hit. We should be able to get the car to the back entrance. The unit has supposedly been abandoned. I don’t believe that for a second, I think it’s one of those they only visit in the morning, or something. Anyway, it’s right at the edge of the city, so we can probably get in and out quickly without alerting anyone. Or we’ll at least be quick enough that the patrols will show up after we’re gone. How’s the Audi doing?” Mary smirked and winked at Diamond.“She’s running like a charm. I gave her all the attention she deserves,” Mary responded.-Black Diamond, Blooming Mary and Idle Plumbob go out to hit a warehouse in Battercy City. They find riches, but mostly, more freedom (at least for two of them).
Relationships: Tommy Chow Mein (Danger Days)/Original Female Killjoy Character (Danger Days)
Series: OG Killjoys-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023262
Kudos: 4





	Generation Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, [THE ZONES ZINE](https://www.instagram.com/thezoneszine/) IS OUT, WHOOP WHOOP!!! GO [BUY IT NOW](https://gumroad.com/thezoneszine/) IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!!!
> 
> The part that's in the zine is marked with an additional "---" just a heads-up! Enjoy the full story!

-

\---  
Blooming Mary groaned as he hit the ground. He blearily looked around himself in confusion. He was in a workshop of some kind and he seemed to have fallen off a metal bench. That would explain why his joints creaked in agony. He sighed and pushed himself up, trying to remember what had happened last night. He must have gotten high, because normally it did not take him this long to come back to awareness.

“Good morning to you too then,” Idle Plumbob said. Mary looked up. Plumbob was standing in the doorway, hip cocked, eyebrow raised, arms crossed. He was wearing his classic ripped jeans and dirty Planet Coaster shirt. Wait, when did he cut off his dreads? Oh, right, that was a couple of days ago. Plumbob looked very unimpressed at the state Mary was in. Mary groaned again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Plumbob snorted and strolled over, dropping himself onto the bench.

“I don’t know where you got that shit last night, but you were high as a kite, you ritalin rat,” Plumbob snarked. Mary growled and straightened out his clothes. Oh, he was wearing a new shirt. A black, slightly too big, tank top. It went well with his white leggings with black hearts. Then again, everything went well with his shone leggings.

“Not a ritalin rat, pally,” he grunted out to Plumbob. Plumbob rolled his eyes leaning back on his hands, posing a little.

“Fucking bullshit. Give it another year and we’ve lost you.” Mary grimaced and forced himself to get up. His bones protested to the movement and he let out a groan as he stretched himself. Plumbob snorted and stood up, walking through a door at the end of room. Mary blinked around blearily, vaguely recalling they’d stopped at a gas station at some point yesterday.

“Are you brushing your teeth!?” Plumbob’s voice carried over into the room. Mary shuffled his way over to the doorway and leant against the doorframe, looking inside. Black Diamond was indeed brushing their teeth above a sink. Their eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. Plumbob threw his hands up dramatically with a scoff and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut it,” Diamond said after spitting the foam out of their mouth. “I’m going out to hit a storage unit later, so I’ll make sure to bring an extra bottle of water and a tube of toothpaste for you, darling.” They returned to brushing their teeth while Plumbob stared at them incredulously. Plumbob looked over at Mary, as if saying ‘can you believe this?’ Mary just shrugged and stumbled forwards into the room, wrapping his arms around Diamond and hooking his chin over their shoulder.

“Lemme brush mine next,” he mumbled. Plumbob muttered “Unbelievable,” behind them before leaving the room. Diamond shrugged Mary away from them, glaring at him through the mirror.

“Hands off, rat.” Mary sighed and slumped against the sink. “I’m not addicted,” he whined. Diamond just scoffed at him. They spit out the rest of the foam in their mouth and grabbed the open bottle of lukewarm water, taking a sip to rinse out their mouth. They poured a little water over the toothbrush and shook it before handing it over to Mary. Diamond gave him an empty stare and walked out of the restroom.

“Thank you!” Mary shouted after them. Diamond sighed and walked over to the front of the gas station. Plumbob was sulking on the counter. It never failed to amaze Diamond how immature he could act, when he was normally the quiet voice of reason. That didn’t make a lot of sense. The point was: Plumbob was more chatty than normal and it gave Diamond the creeps.

Diamond browsed the ransacked store, just to make sure they hadn’t missed anything last night. There was a very interesting bottle of purple hair dye on one of the shelves, but last time they’d dyed their hair, Mary had laughed at them. Then again, it had been a terrible dye job, because blonde simply didn’t stick on brown hair. Maybe the purple would work better. Now if only they could find some bleach…

“Are you seriously gonna dye your hair again? You know what happened last time, right?” Plumbob called out at the sight of Diamond picking up the bottle. Diamond turned around and gave him an annoyed leer.

“Mind your own business.” Plumbob sighed and looked over at the remains of the refrigerators. “Just reminding you. You hated it last time.”

Diamond shrugged and continued going through the shelves. No bleach. Not very surprising at this point. Maybe they should hit Tommy’s shop after returning from Battery City. They could probably sell him some stuff too, depending on the quality of goods they’ll be able to lift from the depot.

“Hey, Diamond, you got a plan?” Mary asked as he shuffled into the room. Diamond turned around and shrugged.

“Same as usual. I know where we need to hit. We should be able to get the car to the back entrance. The unit has supposedly been abandoned. I don’t believe that for a second, I think it’s one of those they only visit in the morning, or something. Anyway, it’s right at the edge of the city, so we can probably get in and out quickly without alerting anyone. Or we’ll at least be quick enough that the patrols will show up after we’re gone. How’s the Audi doing?” Mary smirked and winked at Diamond.

“She’s running like a charm. I gave her all the attention she deserves,” Mary responded.

“Your relationship with the car is worrying at best,” Plumbob droned monotonously from where he was now reading a faded BLi magazine.

“The fuck are you doing reading propaganda?” Diamond asked. Plumbob shrugged.

“Pretty pictures, you know, now that they’re all faded and shit.” Mary snorted and trudged outside. Diamond sighed and followed him.   
\---

-

“Are you done fiddling with that lock yet? I thought you were good at this shit,” Mary muttered. Diamond shot a glare his way before continuing unlocking the door. Plumbob stood a little further off. On ‘look-out,’ while smoking his last cigarette. He looked more like a porno-droid than a rebel.

“Finally, you piece of shit,” Diamond muttered as the door opened before them. Mary whooped and was immediately shushed by Plumbob. Plumbob joined them and they walked to the back of the building into the depot. It was quite bare on essentials.

“Well isn’t that just mega, nothing of value in this piece of shit warehouse,” Plumbob muttered and went for the water bottles in the corner. Diamond rolled their eyes and went for the big, plasticised pallets in the back.

“I’ll open the back door,” Mary announced. He was ignored. The large cargo door was easy enough to open, seeing as there was a manual mechanism in place. Mary strolled out and parked the Audi sideways in the opening before going back inside.

“Holy shit, we hit a jackpot,” Diamond said. They were at the third pallet. 

“What did you find?” Plumbob asked without looking up from carrying a six-pack of 2L water bottles to the car.

“These are birth control pills, dude!” Diamond called out.

“No way,” Mary said and walked over.

“And they won’t expire for another two years! These must have been made, like, yesterday or something.” Mary gaped at Diamond when he looked at the package for himself. Plumbob raised an eyebrow as he walked back into the depot.

“We can’t take all of them,” he reminded them. Diamond fixed him with a glare. Mary was still staring at the little box in his hands. No more periods for a good two years. He’d thought he ran out luck when the wounds on his chest healed without getting infected, but seemingly not. 

“We’ll grab as many as we can fit,” he said under his breath. Diamond laid a hand over the box in his hands and smiled knowingly at him. Mary let out an elated chuckle and wrapped his arms around Diamond. Plumbob sighed behind them.

“You try bleeding from your dick every month,” Diamond bit out and pushed Mary away from them. They walked over to an electric pallet truck in the corner and used it to lift the pallet.

“Be careful!” Plumbob said. 

“Oh, drive sidestreet, I know how to use an electric pallet truck,” Diamond reassured him and skilfully manoeuvred the pallet to the car. Mary moved over to him and pushed him to the fridges at the side of the room.

“I keep forgetting you worked in a warehouse when you got snatched,” Plumbob muttered. Mary shoved Plumbob’s shoulder. Diamond glared over their shoulder.

“Don’t fucking remind me, Plumbob,” they sneered and started unloading boxes of 50 packs of pills each into the back of the car. Mary sighed and grabbed a case of toothpaste from the fridge, quirking an eyebrow at Plumbob who rolled his eyes. They worked quickly and soon they had filled the car with loot, but predominantly boxes of birth control pills.

“I still don’t understand why these pills are such a big deal,” Plumbob muttered, reading the print on the box. Mary and Diamond scoffed.

“Well, first of all, mister I-Have-A-Penis, it prevents pregnancies if there aren’t any condoms available. More importantly though, it prevents menstruation from happening and pads and tampons and shit are hard to come by in the zones. It’s also an hygienic thing, in that sense,” Mary explained. Diamond grabbed the box from Plumbob and threw it back in the car.

“Any more questions, you bigot?” they challenged. Plumbob hummed and shrugged before strolling away. He sat down in the back seat, silent. Mary and Diamond made eye contact with a sigh.

“I’ll lock this fucker up. Be right back.” Mary nodded and kept an eye out. Diamond disappeared behind the closing cargo door. A couple of minutes later they exited the building at the side again and fiddled to lock the depot. Mary glanced around. A sudden sound of screeching tired and rumbling engines filled the air, rapidly getting closer.

“Diamond! Time to fucking go!” Diamond cussed under their breath but continued locking the door. “Come on! Shit’s about to get soggy!” Mary stressed.

“I’m almo- Yes! Done!” Diamond ran over and shoved Mary out of the way before he could slip into the driver’s seat.

“Trust me, we’ll need you as our gunner anyway. Get in.” Mary jumped over the hood of the car and slipped inside. Diamond drove away full throttle.

“Don’t bother strapping in, get your gun out, time to ghost some pigs, Bloomy,” Diamond said with a grin. Mary took a couple of deep breaths to focus and grabbed his shone green ray gun, smirking at Diamond with a wink before kneeling in his seat and pushing his upper body out the window. He turned back and made sure he was steady before lifting his gun. There! Wait, those weren’t pigs.

“I think we’ve got some other scavengers after us, that shit ain’t BLind approved!” Mary shouted into the car. The other rebels opened fire. Mary cursed and twisted back, taking one deep breath to get in the flow before unleashing hell on the incoming vehicles.

“Ever heard of cooperation, fuckheads!?” Mary shouted at the woman gaining in on a bike. Her dreads flapped behind her like snakes in the wind. It looked more intimidating than it had any right to be.

“Pffft, another one of them broken records, how boring,” the woman sneered and smirked at Mary. 

“Yeah? We might be a bunch of broken records, but we’re still better than you. Try and dodge this, ya halo head,” Mary growled and shot the front tire of the bike. The woman toppled over and disappeared in the dust. Only the car, an old Chevy, remained. Diamond made a sharp turn, nearly toppling Mary out of the car. 

“Could you not!?” he shouted back before leaning on the top of the car. He took aim and fired. Direct hit, but the glass remained intact. Another. Nice crack. Dodge the beam. Steady yourself! One more hit. Yes! The glass shattered. Mary smirked. Time seemed to slow down as he breathed heavily, focusing in on his target. First the gunman. Ouch, that must hurt. Now the driver. It’s over for you. Bullseye, directly between the eyes. The person may not survive, especially not with the car spiralling away like that. But his group is safe. Mission accomplished.

Mary slid back into the front seat and turned off his ray gun. It was starting to heat up enough that it stung his fingers. He dropped it on the floor and leaned back in the chair. Diamond was focused on the road ahead, but they were smiling cheerfully. Plumbob leaned forwards and patted Mary on his shoulder.

“That was awesome,” he said and smiled widely at Mary before leaning back between the packs of bottled water. Mary chuckled and relaxed, staring out the window. They were nearing the tunnel, after that, they were free. Free and with a car full of carbons. Yeehaw!

-

“Oh, my oh my. Purple leggings, black leather miniskirt, black binder, fishnet top, and black leather jacket. You must be Black Diamond! You don’t typically see that many dark colours in the zones!” Diamond grimaced as they walked into the store. There was a new person manning the register.

“Where’s Tommy?” Diamond asked. The person in front of her laughed.

“He’s out back, he’ll be in soon. I’m Dana, Tommy’s current sweetheart.” Plumbob leaned on the counter next to Diamond with a sweet smile.

“Pleasure,” Diamond grunted out before browsing through the items on display.

“It truly is a pleasure. Where did Tommy pick up such a floral lady like yourself? You can surely do better, beautiful,” Plumbob said with a smile. Dana giggled and leant forwards.

“Hmm, I bet you’re Idle Plumbob. Despite your reputation, I didn’t think you were going to be a flirt. Not that I mind, of course,” she said with sparkling eyes. Plumbob smirked and winked at her.

“Hi, I’m Blooming Mary, though I doubt anyone gives a damn,” Mary muttered and strolled back outside. Dana was still smiling at Plumbob, openly checking him out. Diamond sighed.

“Hey, Black D, what ya got for me? You don’t usually come in here to shop,” Tommy said when he walked into the store a couple of minutes later. He glanced at Dana and Plumbob and rolled his eyes.

“I got some real sweet stuff. You gotta see it to believe it.” Tommy hummed and walked over to Diamond.

“Show me what you got then.” Diamond lead the way outside to the Audi, parked next to the back door. Tommy raised his eyebrows. Mary waved at them and popped open the trunk.

“Birth control. New too. That will sell like wildfire, top left,” Diamond said with a smirk. Mary smirked too. Tommy gaped at their haul.

“This is rainbow. Well done, pups. How many are you keeping? I’m guessing you’ll take twelve packs per year each?” Mary nodded.

“We already put a box of 50 packs in the front for ourselves. All of this is for sale. There’s about 500 packs in here. We know the worth of these and we could go back at a later date to collect more. We know what depot to hit now, so give us a good offer,” Mary said, making eye contact with Tommy. Tommy rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. 

“Let’s see what you guys want to buy from me first, I’ll base my price off of that, how about it?” Tommy offered. Diamond nodded curtly. Mary smiled lazily and nodded.

“Let’s go shopping!” They made their way back inside, where Plumbob was getting real close to Dana. Tommy made a pained face but stayed silent. Diamond strolled over and grabbed a bottle of bleach.

“Hey Tommy, this stuff safe to put in my hair?” Tommy laughed.

“Sure, just make sure it doesn’t stay on your skin for too long. I also recommend grabbing some mouth masks and rubber gloves if you’re gonna bleach your hair. That shit is nasty.” Mary grabbed a pack of face masks and rubber gloves and threw it onto the counter next to Plumbob, who continued to ignore them.

Mary collected some spare parts for the car and a couple of different sized batteries that they always needed, but never had the money for. Diamond put down the bottle of bleach and grabbed a tray of canned beans. Expensive, but so worth it after months of living off dog food. They also grabbed a pack of fresh cactus. Might as well spoil themselves after a good run like that. Plumbob added his own contribution in the shape of a sleeve of cigarettes. To share amongst the three of them.

Tommy whistled at their haul and made some quick calculations in the dust on the countertop. He hummed as he looked at the numbers. Plumbob eyed the result and looked at Tommy, silent.

“Well, I guess I can give you 300 carbons. I like you all. You’re a rare group of friendlies around here. The only others that still work together for a better future are the Fabulous Four and their entourage. Haven’t seen them in a while, it feels like they faded into static.” Mary frowned at that, while Plumbob eyed the number on the counter and looked up at Tommy.

“That’s quite generous, Tommy. Thanks,” he said softly. Dana smiled warmly at Tommy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Tommy’s like sugar and that’s how he picked me up, right love?” Tommy smiled down at Dana and pecked her on the lips. “Right,” he muttered with a small smile.

“Alright then, tell us where you want to store the goods and we’ll make sure to stack it up for ya,” Plumbob said with a smile. Tommy showed them where to put the boxes and soon the trunk was empty of pills and filled with their bought goods. Tommy gave them the carbons and hugged each of them firmly.

“Stay safe out there, kids,” Tommy said and waved them off. The three chorused goodbyes and left the store. Diamond grabbed their pack of cigarettes and went to the other side of the building. Plumbob and Mary gave them some space. They lit up and relaxed against the brick wall, closing their eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the first drag.

“Come here often, kid?” A nasally voice next to Diamond spoke. Diamond blinked open their eyes and looked to the side. And there he was. In the flesh. Party Poison. Vibrant red hair a beacon. He was wearing his bright blue jacket and was lighting a cigarette of his own. Diamond slowly blew out the smoke.

“Define often,” they said. Party chuckled at that and hummed through his first drag. He blew the smoke out from the side of his mouth and studied them. 

“Who are you then?” Diamond scoffed and looked ahead.

“I’m Party Poison,” he said and held out a hand. Diamond chuckled and shook their head. They turned to Party and smirked. They firmly shook his hand.

“Yeah, your reputation proceeds you. I’m Black Diamond,” they said taking a slow drag of their cigarette. Party’s eyes widened and looked them up and down.

“I’ve heard of you. Desert pup, through and through, according to Tommy. You definitely do wear more black than I’ve seen in the zones for a long time,” he said. Diamond hummed and shrugged.

“Just because I hate cleanliness, doesn’t mean I’m colourful. None of us are,” they admitted. Party’s eyes sparkled and he smiled kindly at them.

“Idle Plumbob and Blooming Mary, I’m guessing?” Diamond nodded. “I knew Plumbob before he chose his name. He was a wild one. Then again, so was I,” Party said. Diamond stared at the man besides them, hoping he’d give them some more insight.

“I never really got to know him well, but being around the same age as him, we tended to get stuck near each other. Didn’t think he’d come around these parts, though.”

“We trust Tommy. He takes care of us, because we take care of him. Plumbob introduced Mary and I to him. It’s a good thing the two of us met Plumbob. Neither of us would have made it far without his silent intervention. It’s remarkable how much he can say without speaking a word. And yet, he’s been awfully chatty lately,” Diamond said. Party laughed at that. Diamond stubbed out their cigarette and looked up at Party.

“Plumbob reminds me of Kobra, both tend to prefer to stay silent, but when it comes down to it, or when they’re feeling a certain way, they suddenly get chatty and everyone flocks them. Luckily Kobra is a lot less flirtatious than Plumbob. That’s what I’m for, after all,” Party said and winked.

“It was nice chatting with you, but I must go. Depots to raid, stars to count, friends to keep sane,” Diamond said a little uncomfortably. Party chuckled and leant down as he put out his cigarette against the wall, getting close enough that his breath rustled their hair.

“I like you, don’t be a stranger,” Party said in a low voice and smiled lazily. Diamond breathed deeply for a second before returning the smile.

“I’ll remember that,” they said before walking off with a wave. Once they were a few strides away, Diamond glanced back, but Party had already left. What a strange interaction.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I love my babies, I wanna write some more about their relationships with each other and their interactions from here on out with the Fabulous Four, gaaaah 🖤 Let me know what you think! 😊🖤


End file.
